


Like Old Times

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [36]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, I had fun, James is Arthur, M passes out, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin wrote the stories, Monsters, Q is Merlin, References all over the place, Torchwood References, but not really, the rift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, the original Arthurian Legends are true, I wrote them a long time ago when I was bored. You haven’t read them because they were burned. The spin-offs you’ve read, they’re pretty accurate when it comes to some things. Long story short… I’m Merlin and I was tasked with keeping Prince Arthur safe so that we could create a good kingdom, but in the end he died and I am cursed with immortality. The King only returns when the world needs him both and he was born into that body there.” Merlin said pointing to James who waved. “That is a cockatrice and it’ll kill all of us if you don’t let me go down there with the oaf.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 50th fic here...and I had a fun time. I love dabbling with this AU by the way... If I had an artistic bone in my body I would draw James Bond with Excalibur and Q with gold eyes...but all I can do is write about them for you.  
> Anyways... Thanks for chilling with me through fifty. Hope to see you at 100. :D

Like Old Times

 

Kilgharrah had told Merlin that magic would die out long after man and Merlin had believed him, but he _really_ didn’t need this. He was Q at MI6 working with computers (a magic Uther would have probably killed him for back then as well), having to use magic was still a bit taboo, maybe even more than it used to be, though Q supposed that if they threw him in an asylum he’d escape rather easily.

Did there really have to be a cockatrice in the building?

Merlin had noticed that some old, magical things had been slipping through since Arthur—James—had returned, but did it really have to be the violent blood-thirsty ones that came through? Why not a pretty unicorn or a dragon…dragons were cool.

“What in the hell is that?” M demanded, panic in his voice as he looked at the video. “Is that some Baskerville experiment gone wrong?”

“If they’re messing with mag—um—mythical creatures I’d be very surprised.” James commented, looking at Q.

“Oh…well, welcome to the good ol’ days right, Arthur?” Q asked looking up at him with a small smile. Everyone at MI6 was used to the weird quirk James and Q had. James Arthur Bond often called Q by his last name: Emrys. Most of the time Q called James by his middle name, Arthur. MI6 didn’t question it, even though they found it strange.

“What good ol’ days?” Eve demanded.

“Okay, short version or long version?” Merlin looked at Arthur.

“Short version, we don’t have time for the long one.”

“Okay, the original Arthurian Legends are true, I wrote them a long time ago when I was bored. You haven’t read them because they were burned. The spin-offs you’ve read, they’re pretty accurate when it comes to some things. Long story short… I’m Merlin and I was tasked with keeping Prince Arthur safe so that we could create a good kingdom, but in the end he died and I am cursed with immortality. The King only returns when the world needs him both and he was born into that body there.” Merlin said pointing to James who waved. “That is a cockatrice and it’ll kill all of us if you don’t let me go down there with the oaf.”

“I’m your king.” Arthur protested. “You can’t call me that.”

“Fine, the royal oaf.”

“Much better.” Arthur beamed, drawing his sword. It was invisible at his waist until he wished to draw it, per Merlin’s design. “Time to go, Merlin.” Arthur said before they both headed out of the room.

“What in the hell?” M asked.

“I think they’re high.” Eve said slowly. “High and carrying a sword…is that normal for double-os?”

“He pulled an old sword out of no-where, I’m pretty sure that there’s something about them…” Tanner commented.

“Maybe we’re high.” Eve commented. “Hallucinating.”

“Let’s watch, at least.”

800Q8

Merlin and Arthur leaned back against the cold wall and Arthur slowly looked around the corner before looking back at Merlin and pulling him around the corner. “You know, I’ve missed this.”

“What? Me saving your ass while you pretend to be the hero?”

“I _am_ a hero _Mer_ lin.”

“Yeah, and a great warrior. But do you know who’s better?”

“Who?”

“Me.”

“Shut up, idiot.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll teach you to walk on your knees.” Arthur smirked at the memory.

“Oh, you’d just love that these days wouldn’t you, your majesty?” Merlin said cheekily. “Bet you’d love that.” Merlin winked at him.

“We’re hunting a monster, _Mer_ lin.”

“Same old, same old. You tell me to take things seriously, hunt down the monster, get knocked out, and I end up protecting your royal backside and letting you take all the credit for it later.”

“Mer _lin_ …”

“Shut up?” Merlin wondered. Arthur nodded at him and rolled his eyes right before Merlin felt warm breath on the back of his neck. “Was there a vent behind us?”

“No…why?”

“Shit.” Merlin hissed before he felt claws dig into his side, throwing him across the hall and into a cement wall.

“MERLIN!” Arthur shouted after him before raising Excalibur against the beast, holding it back. Arthur barely fended the creature off for a few moments until Merlin blinked his eyes open and looked at the two of them. “Just like old times, huh?” Arthur snapped at him after he’d been thrown at the wall opposite of Merlin.

“Pretty much.” Merlin said, raising a hand eyes glowing gold as Excalibur glowed blue, surging from the ground and into the beast’s heart. “See? Told you.” Merlin chuckled. “Ow…” He hissed, raising a hand to his head. Arthur crawled over to Merlin’s side and pulled his sorcerer into his arms, gently touching the back of his head, pulling his hand away to find blood.

“Your first battle wound since I’ve been back.” Arthur chuckled, pulling him close. “You alright?” He asked, gently pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m fine.” Merlin whispered. “There’s two of you, but I’m fine.” Arthur laughed loudly, holding his sorcerer close. Merlin’s eyes glowed gold and the wound in his head stopped bleeding.

“Is that how it always went?”

“Well…sometimes I saved you…and sometimes you saved me…but that’s pretty much how most of our lives went down.” Merlin said, burying his face in Arthur’s shoulder, clinging to him.

“So…things are slipping through?”

“Don’t know how…but yeah…seems like it.”

“What, like the rift in Cardiff?” Arthur wondered.

“I should have never let you watch Doctor Who or Torchwood…but I suppose that is as good of an analogy as any.” Merlin shrugged.

“Holy hell.” Arthur and Merlin both looked up at Eve, M, and Tanner, who were standing around the cockatrice with wide eyes. “It’s real.” Eve said in a shaky voice.

“Yeah, told you so.”

“So…you’re King Arthur?” Tanner asked. “And you’re Merlin?”

“Yeah…once and future and the eternal.” Merlin shrugged, still cuddling with Arthur. “You won’t tell anyone else.”

“No…they’d think we’re mad.” Tanner chuckled, looking very much like he was in shock.

“True… By the looks of it magic is slipping into the world…you’re going to need Arthur and I for things other than terrorists.”

“King… I shot an ancient king in the shoulder…” Eve muttered to herself. “Am I supposed to bow to you?”

“I wouldn’t mind being treated with a little more respect.” Arthur said as Merlin said: “Don’t he’s already a pig-headed, royal ass. Besides,” Merlin continued, “he’s already got one servant.”

“You’re so much more than that, Merlin.” Arthur said sweetly, running his fingers through Merlin’s hair and kissing him gently. “Still would like to see you walk on your knees though.” Merlin burst into giggles.

“I bet you would. I shall see you on yours first, your majesty.” Merlin chuckled, standing up and holding out his hand. His eyes glowed gold and Excalibur came to his outstretched hand, he cleaned the blade with a flick of his wrist and presented it to Arthur. “Sire.”

“Thank you.” Arthur was sheathing his sword when M fell to the ground…passed out. “Well, he took that well.”

“Better than your dad would have.”

“He would have had your head off by now.”

“He tried…several times.” Merlin shrugged before looking at the cockatrice. “You know…this isn’t exactly the wood outside Camelot. It can’t just decompose there…”

“Yeah…where are we going to put that body?” Arthur wondered. “Can you…vanish it off?”

“What? Into oblivion? You do realize that has to go somewhere, right? It can’t just ‘poof’ and vanish.”

“Could always ‘poof’ it into M’s flat.” Arthur grinned.

“And give him a heart-attack?”

“Yeah…maybe a cave?”

“Bottom of the Thames?”

“Graveyard?”

“Tanner’s flat?”

“What? No.”

“Yeah…I like him too much.” Merlin sighed. “Wait!”

“What?”

“Alec’s flat!”

“Perfect, Merlin.”

“Thank you, sire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays.  
> Also, I'm still up for fic 'gifts' up till Christmas (and maybe a little afterwards depending on how much time I have to write).  
> Much Love.


End file.
